I got no clue on this one
by coolgurlredfield
Summary: I was tired when I wrote this, I thought it turned out alright let me know what you all think


Twilight AUfic:

Idea came from an RP with a good friend of mine, I usually avoid AU stories with a passion but the idea interested me to no end, this is NOT, I repeat NOT an All Human story, everyone is still who and what they're supposed to be, but with a twist, the wolves not only do not hate the vampires but get along great with them, also Nessie is not Edward and Bella's daughter or this entire thing would fail lol. Also because I fail epicly at 1st person writing this will be done in 3rd person.

Chapter 1:

Bella Swan awoke in a strange place. She sat up holding the side of her head. _"Oh god, what in the hell happened last night?"_ She wondered, looking around in an attempt to get her barings. She was in a small room with one window that had been painted shut letting in a dim light, there was another girl in the room as well, the other girl had long, bronze colored curls and appeared around the same age as Bella.

As she stood to leave the room the other girl rolled over. "Won't do you a damn bit of good." The girl's voice was almost musical. "Door's locked, always is at night." She continued.

Bella paused in her tracks, looking down at herself for the first time. Sometime since the night before she'd been stripped down to her bra and panties. All of a sudden the events of the night before hit her hard.

_"I'd been out with friends, a party I think,there were a few boys there but most of them were from school." _She remembered frowning. _"I'd been talking with a couple of them...what the hell were their names?" _She questioned herself. _"Oh yeah, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, I had a class with Edward before we graduated, oh yeah that's what the party was for, graduation...I must have gotten drunk."_ She decided, walking back over to the mattress she'd woken up on.

"What's your name? And what on earth did you mean by the door's always locked at night?" Bella questioned the other girl, deciding she could be rather pretty if she were dressed better.

The girl turned to look to Bella. "I'm Renesmee, people call me Nessie." She answered. "Don't get too used to people saying it around here though. What's yours?" She questioned, twisting a curl around her finger.

Bella was shocked at the girl's words. "Isabella, but people I'm close to call me Bella." She said, still trying to piece together what had happened the night before.

The light suddenly clicked on in the room, the bare bulb not doing much for the dim room. "Girl, come on." A harsh male voice called into the room.

Renesmee suddenly stood and headed out of the room, following the man without further explaination or so much as a word, the door was shut again before Bella could question the man about where she was or why she was there.

It wouldn't be long however before she would find out as the light clicked on and none other then Edward Cullen stepped into the room, he looked as always like a greek god, his marble-like features set in a glare.

"Hello Isabella." He hissed softly, even his voice was sexy, god she'd almost do anything for him at that point.

"Why am I here?" Bella demanded, looking up into his topaz colored eyed for the first time, she'd never really said more then three words to him throughout her last couple years of school.

"No questions!" He said sharply, one hand reaching out to strike her softly on the cheek, or maybe it was what he thought was softly, it turned her head pretty quickly."You're here because I've taken a liking to you and what I want I get." He explained.

_"What the hell! He just hit me!" _The girl's mind screamed._ "Wait...did he just say he...wanted me?" _She questioned herself, looking down despite her curiosity, he wore sneakers.

Edward seemed to be enjoying this, he took an odd mix of pleasure and pain at her refusal to meet his eyes, he wanted the girl to look at him but at the same time he wanted her to submit to his will, he didn't understand this feeling at all it was deffantly new to him. "You have been brought here to serve me in whatever way I see fit." He continued as though she had asked a question. _"Why in the hell can't I read her mind? Strange human, I had hoped maybe now I would." _He thought to himself.

Bella shook in her spot, it seemed her feet were glued to the floor and her tounge to the roof of her mouth._ "Wait did he just say _serve_?" _She questioned, finally looking up. "Oh there is no way in _hell_ I am serving anyone Cullen."She hissed.

Edward just chuckled lightly at her attempt at toughness, it was rather like a kitten pretending to be a lion, however something had to be done about the sassing and that mouth.

Wordlessly he stood and closed the door to the room, locking it from the inside, this was a needless guesture as he could easily catch the girl if she should try to run.

Edward returned to the girl he was so taken by yet pissed him off so much, her blood called to him yet he couldn't bring himself to drain her, however that wouldn't stop him from playing with her a bit, after all he had near-perfect self-control, he could make her bleed and not drink from her a bit.

Bella stood rooted to the spot she'd been left in until her wrist was taken in the almost vice-like grip of Edward's hand. "Hey! Your hand is cold! Let go of me!" She yelped, trying to pull away.

Edward allowed her to tug at her arm for a few seconds before growing bored with this game, within seconds he had the frail human turned on her stomach over his legs as he sat down on the edge of the mattress, one arm easily holding the warm girl down, the other ripping the panties from her body.

He would hold her like that for a minute, admiring the way she struggled slightly under his arm, the struggle causing her ass to be that much more exposed to him. He wouldn't need whips or belts to do cause this girl pain and the idea both agonized and excited him.

"You will learn the rules." He warned, bringing one cold hand down hard on the girl's left ass cheek, this alone would drive the point home but as he hit he dug his fingers in slightly, rather enjoying the feel of the warm globe before admiring the bright red mark.

Bella couldn't believe what had just happened. Edward Cullen had just _spanked _her and from the sound of things it was going to happen again, she hadn't really heard much of what he'd been saying, her mind was too busy racing with ideas as to where this could lead, most of them ending with aforementioned greek god taking her virginity.

"The rules are simple: do as you are told or there will be punishment. What I am doing now is nothing compaired to what I could do." Edward continued, his hand comming down rapidly now, easily turning the girl's skin a deep red.

Bella couldn't help herself, she yelped and struggled under Edward's hand, he knew what he was doing, it seemed he hit the spots she would be using most if she were to sit on anything not only that but within three smacks she was in tears, she had realized quickly that his hand was harder then most people's and the force he was using while not enough to do any damage, was slightly excessive.

It wasn't long at all before Edward had a throughly frightened human across his lap, the girl was shaking with the sobs she was trying to keep held in, her hands gripping his pants to keep them from flying back to protect herself. He delivered four more quick and hard smacks to each cheek before he felt her give up, he stopped after that and let her lay there crying while he examined what he had done.

_"Oh for the love of all that is holy, she wasn't supposed to _like_ that._" He thought, noticing the slight wet spot on his jeans, he couldn't help running one finger along the damp slit with a silent chuckle.

Bella was thankful it was over, sure Edward was hot, but damn that hurt, she was going to be sure to listen to him, she didn't want to earn that again...or did she? She hadn't noticed the cold finger touching her most privite spot.

A/N: And there was the first chapter, let me know what you think, sorry there were no lemons in this one and I'm well aware of Edward's OOCness, he'd be a pretty sucky dom if he was all soft like in the books :)


End file.
